Dr. Schneeplestein
Doctor Henrik von Schneeplestein is a doctor and the third oldest of Jack's alter egos. Personality Dr. Schneeplestein is as optimistic, energetic and confident as his creator, though more prideful at times. He cares deeply for the few friends he has, the closest of which seem to be Jack himself as well as Chase Brody, and pours all of the knowledge he has into treating them and teaching the viewers, even if some of his knowledge is flawed. Only fragments are known of his backstory and personal life: His birthday is September 15, 2016. He owns a Twitter account. Jack's song "All the Way" is constantly stuck in his head. His work phone number is 1890-485-6239-5946-4659-8321. It is rumored that he has no proper medical license as he said his license was from a cereal box, he doesn't know basic anatomy, and he claims that he graduated from "doctor college." Although he mentions a wife and children, it's implied that they don't have a healthy relationship; he bitterly remarks that his wife would rather stay with her tennis instructor, Rick, and that he wouldn't be able to see his kids if he doesn't do his job well. He claims that nobody loves him. Dr. Schneeplestein is highly independent and adaptable. He prefers not to use instructions or conventional tools and works best when he can explain what he's doing to an audience, even addressing his patients when they're under anesthetics and acting as if they reply. He tends to get very cranky when he hasn't had his morning coffee; if he goes too long without it, he may start threatening his patients with purposely-induced comas or even death while he is treating them. Video appearances 2016 He first appeared on September 15th, 2016 in The Jacksepticeye Power Hour - Dr. Schneeplestein. In this video, he is operating on his "accountant" Peter, motivated to do the job well so that he doesn't have to do his own taxes. His accountant is the man from the game Operation. While operating on Peter, Dr. Schneeplestein pulls multiple objects out of him. As he proceeds with attempting to remove a bell, he comments about possibly making it so Peter does not survive the operation by pumping him with more anesthetic and having some "fun of his own," until the nose buzzes. Dr. Schneeplestein claims that his patient is awake. Upon seeing the collection of various objects, Dr. Schneeplestein scolds Peter for eating them and goes on a tirade about how humans eat things like concrete, iron, grass, and tree bark. He then decides to take another reading of Peter's heartbeat, only to witness Peter pass away, distraught at the loss of his accountant. He exclaims that he has "lost another one" and that "they are really going to take away his cereal box's doctor license this time," claiming that it's a real doctor's license. He notes that the license is the only way his wife and children will stay with him. He tears his license in a fit of anger while talking about a tennis instructor, Rick, who his wife is presumably having an affair with, and declares that he is "ruined." He next appeared on Dec 24th, 2016 in the video Amateur Surgeon: Christmas Edition. In this video, Jack tries to save an elf from a reindeer related accident. After failing twice, Jack says that he was losing him because he was not wearing the right outfit, and proceeds to walk off camera. Dr. Schneeplestein appears and takes over while proclaiming that everybody was awaiting his return. He fails to save the elf, then mentions that he hates Christmas due to the fact that it reminds him that he doesn't have anybody who loves him. On his third attempt he finally succeeds in saving him and says it is a Christmas miracle. Then he exclaims his work is finished and takes off looking for whiskey before Jack returns wearing the correct outfit. Jack questions if Dr. Schneeplestein has appeared as he notices that the elf has been saved, remarking about how amazing he is, and then denying that he and Dr. Schneeplestein are the same person. 2017 Dr. Schneeplestein appears for the third time on June 24th, 2017 in TRUST ME, I'M A DOCTOR | Bio Inc. Redemption #4. Dr. Schneeplestein says that after the loss of his first accountant, he has found himself a better accountant that allows him to not have to pay taxes half the time. He also remarks that he has been to the graveyard many times as many of his patients "live in the graveyard." In the game, he chooses to play to kill, and proceeds to terminate the lives of "This Motherf***er" and "My Ass," working against the clock and trying to prevent other doctors from saving the patients while he berates them in various ways. He reveals his full name, "Henrik von Schneeplestein," as he laments This Motherf***er's recovery, and later mentions having studied in France where he had to operate on a patient with a bomb inside of them. Dr. Schneeplestein avoids saying what country he's from, implying that he either isn't from Germany or doesn't know what it is. He also says that he won't be able to see his kids again and his medical career will be ruined if he doesn't do his job well. With both patients successfully killed, Dr. Schneeplestein bids the viewers goodbye, and announces that "now is a true doctor; forever and always." Dr. Schneeplestein appears for the fourth time on August 3rd, 2017 in KILL JA̶CKSEPTICEYE | Bio IN̵̛c Redemp T̨I̶̢on. Jack starts off the video apologizing for the long period of time since Bio Inc. Redemption was last played as he got busy. In the meantime, the developer of the game had approached Jack to include him as an Easter Egg in the game. Jack then proceeds to choose the choose life option of the game as he feels compelled to save himself. After he mentions not wanting to "kill" himself, he starts to look physically ill and runs out of the room while holding his mouth. Dr. Schneeplestein then arrives to try and save the day. He says that Jack is one of his close friends and that he is repaying Jack for helping after the passing of Peter. As he performs various treatments to save Jack's life, Dr. Schneeplestein mentions that he saved his very good friend Chase Brody, who went back and saw his family, though he did not know if they took him back. As the treatments progress, he begins feeling the effects of Jack's pain and becomes increasingly anxious and disoriented, though he continually attempts to reassure Jack. He begins desperately pleading with the viewers: "We need to save him, we need to save him -- I need your help! Save him! Save Jackseptic..." A moment later, he mentions "ANTI-depressants", stuttering and glitching. Dr. Schneeplestein is seen wrapping the headphone cords around his neck, which he then notices, removing the cords as he gags. The effects quickly worsen, to the point where Dr. Schneeplestein's voice and mannerisms start morphing with Anti's, but when Jack flatlines, Dr. Schneeplestein cries out for him: "Jack! Jack, no! My friend! NO!!" Directly after this quote, Antisepticeye takes over the screen, and says that Dr. Schneeplestein may have thought he could save Jack ("that DOCTOR thought he could save him, but he was mine!"), but that he was too weak to do so. Dr. Schneeplestein is susceptible to the mental influence of Anti because he has allied himself with Jack, who Anti despises Dr. Schneeplestein for trying to save, as Anti is seemingly only able to fully take over whenever Jack dies. 2018 On May 3rd, 2018, the nine-month anniversary of Dr. Schneeplestein's disappearance, Jack posted a picture of half his face on Instagram with the caption "Vacation's over!" The next day, on May 4th, 2018, Jack uploaded a Surgery Squad video titled "THE DOCTOR IS BACK | Gastric Bypass, Liposuction Surgery." In it, a "Dr. Jacksepticeye" performed two surgeries, bragging about his skills as a competent doctor. At the end, however, he was interrupted by a muffled voice shouting, "What are you doing?!" As he turns away from the camera toward the door, Dr. Schneeplestein bursts into the room, declaring, "I am the good doctor... And that is MY chair!" 2019 On October 19, 2019, in 'You're Not Ready For These Scares' the video is interrupted multiple times with small clips of Dr. Schneeplestein working. The last two minutes showed Schneeplstein at his computer conducting research of some sort, frantically scribbling on a writing pad and ripping out paper in frustration. One of the monitors then glitches and a whirl pool appears on screen, drawing the viewer in. Videos featuring Dr. Schneeplestein *The Jacksepticeye Power Hour - Dr. Schneeplestein (Entire Video) *CHRISTMAS DOCTOR | Amateur Surgeon Christmas Edition (5:08 - 12:14) *TRUST ME, I'M A DOCTOR | Bio Inc. Redemption #4 (Entire Video) *KILL JA̶CKSEPTICEYE | Bio IN̵̛c Redemp T̨I̶̢on (0:47 - 8:45) *Jacksepticeye Animated | JACKIEBOY MAN BACK IN JACKTION! (1:05) *THE DOCTOR IS BACK l Gastric Bypass, Liposuction Surgery (18:56 - 19:06) *You're Not Ready For These Scares (5:55 - 5:58, 8:22 - 8:24, 34:04 - 35:53) Trivia *For his February 2019 Charity Livestream, Jack released ego socks. One pair is black with a light blue heel and toe cap featuring Schneeplestein. *With his April 2019 Charity Stream, Jack posted a poll through Tiltify to vote on "Who is the best alter ego character?" Schneeplestein came in first as Anti was omitted due to poll restrictions and Jack stating that he knew that Anti would walk away with the result if included. *In "You're Not Ready For These Scares" Schneepstein whispers the German phrase "Nein" (pronounced "nine") which in English translates to "No". Category:Alter Egos Category:Characters Category:Male